Wyspa gdzieś na środku Atlantyku
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 1 Przesłuchania Producenci prowadzą przesłuchania na prowadzącego programu pt: "Totalna Porażka". Do pokoju wchodzi Chris McLean. Chris: Witajcie drodzy producenci! To ja... Chris McLean, prowadzący 6 sezonów odnoszącego sukces serialu. Po prowadzę i ten sezon i sprawie że Totalna Porażka, zdobędzie jeszcze więcej fanów! Producent nr. 1: Chris! Wiedziałem, że będziesz chciał z powrotem wrócić na stanowisko producenta i wiecie co... może by jednak... Chris: 'Wiedziałem że mnie nie odrzucicie!... '''Producent nr. 1: '...wybrać Victorie 'Chris: '''Coooooo? Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ''Producent nr. 2 woła Victorię. Ona wchodzi do pokoju i zaczyna pokaz 'Victoria: '''Witajcie kochani! To ja Victoria będę prowadzić ten sezon Totalnej Porażki! A czemu? Bo jestem piękna... bogata... wyśmienicie gram... bogata... no i wredniejsza... a i czy wspominałam że jestem piękna? '''Chris: '''Jak to coś, może mnie zastąpić? '''Victoria: '''Normalnie! A teraz czas by zacząć moje show! ''Znikają pokój, producenci oraz Chris i Victoria pojawia się na nowej wyspie 'Victoria: ' Witajcie kochani ponownie! Znajdujemy się na nowej wyspie zwaną Cinncinati... gdzieś na środku Atlantyku. To tu będą się rozgrywać wszystkie wyzwania przez następne 13 tygodni! Nowy klimat, nowe zwierzęta i nowe wyzwania! To wszystko w najnowsze: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. Samolot Każdy zajmuję się swoimi sprawami. Na początku widzimy AJ, która korzysta z automatu jednak on się psuję. Podchodzi do niej Matt 'Matt: '''Pomóc ci? '''AJ: '''Nie, nie trzeba, sama umiem to naprawić! '''Matt: '''Naprawdę, ale mogę ci jakoś pomóc, coś podać czy coś... '''AJ: '''Nie, nie trzeba, już mam narzędzia! ''AJ naprawia automat, natomiast z łazienki wychodzi Maia i podchodzi do siedzeń, jednak tamte zajmują Emily, Kayla i Jake. 'Maia: '''Hej króliczku, suń się! '''Emily: '''Oh! Zauważyłaś mój strój? '''Maia: '''Nie, myślałam, że jesteś królikiem zmienionym w człowieka! '''Emily: '''Nie ma czegoś takiego jak królik zmieniony w człowieka '''Maia: '''No przecież wiem! ''Maia zrzuca Emily z miejsca i sama na nim siada. 'Kayla: '''Hola, hola! Dziewczyno, nie wolno zabierać innym miejsca! '''Maia: '''To nie twoja sprawa diwo! '''Kayla: '''Słuchaj, jeśli ktoś zgrywa diwę, to najwyżej ty! '''Emily: '''Słuchajcie, ja może gdzie indziej pojdę! ''Emiliy idzie, a w między czasie widzimy Caroline która prawi swoje zasady Ty'owi! 'Caroline: '''Zawsze byłam wzorową uczennicą i byłam też kapitanką w drużynie siatkarskiej. Znakomicie sobie działałam w mojej szkolę, a ty? '''Ty: '''Ehh... Wisi mi to '''Caroline: '''Nie może, tobie ciągle wisieć. Na pewno zależy ci na czymś. '''Ty: '''Nie ''Kamera idzie na Masakiego, do którego podchodzi Nina. '''Nina: '''Cześć, widzę pochodzisz z... '''Masaki: '''Japonii, ale to chyba nie jest źle? '''Nina: Niee! Sama uwielbiam Japonie i chciała bym tam kiedyś pojechać. Masaki: 'Jest to bardzo ładny kraj kwitnących wiśni. '''Nina: '''Ooo! Wiem ''Nina się zarumieniła, a tymczasem wyskakuje Roberto. 'Roberto: '''O tak! Jestem świetnym graczem i zaraz to udowodnię wszystkim! ''Rzuca piłkę w grającego Lyla 'Lyl: '''Ej!!! Uważaj z tą piłą! ''Krzyknął i grał dalej 'Roberto: '''Jakiś no-life! '''Sandy: '''O tak! Widziałam go jak pracował w tym barze. Usiadłam przy stoliku, próbowałam się nie śmiać, ale on był taki słodki i potem... '''Roberto: '''Kolejny no-life ''Tymczasem wyskakuje Davis i zaczyna śpiewać! 'Davis: '''Ouuuuuuu! Ouuuuuuu! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You know you love me I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there ''Roberto rzuca piłką w Davisa! 'Roberto: '''Co to miało być? Bieber??? '''Davis: '''Słyszałem, że dziewczyny na niego lecą, więc postanowiłem być taki jak on. Innymi słowy, jest moim idolem! '''Roberto: '''O matko! ''Tymczasem samolot wlatuję w czarną chmurę. Trafia w niego piorun i wszyscy muszą uciekać z spadającego samolotu. Zaczynają panikować jednak wychodzi Victoria i mówi wszystkim co mają zrobić. 'Victoria: '''Kochani, z powodu drobnej usterki, musicie jak najszybciej opuścić samolot! '''Roberto: '''Bez spadochronu? '''Victoria: '''Bez spadochronu, a teraz szybko skakać! ''Roberto próbuje rzucić w nią piłką, jednak okazuję się że to hologram i trafią w Emily. 'Victoria: '''Ha ha! Myślicie że bym chciała lecieć tym starym rupieciem? Ha ha! ''Wszyscy zaczynają skakać po kolei. Z kabiny pilota wybiega Chef i wpycha się do kolejki do skoku! Za nim skacze reszta! 'Chris: '''Jakie, to było przewidywalne! ''Wszyscy spadają i po drodze krzyczą, aż wpadają do oceanu, jeden po drugim, a na brzegu już stoi Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Wszyscy podpłyńcie do plaży, tam wszystko omówię! Plaża '''Victoria: '''Witajcie na Cinncinati! To wyspa gdzieś... na środku Atlantyku, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie łatwiej! Wręcz przeciwnie - będzie gorzej! Tym razem, zmierzycie się z niebezpiecznymi tropikalnymi drapieżnikami, albo z upalnym słońcem. '''Emily: '''Przepraszam! Gdzie jest łazienka? '''Victoria: '''Jeszcze nigdzie! Wracając do rzeczy, podzielę was teraz na dwie drużyny. Tylko... nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Ale dobrze, po prostu wylosuję... Z krzaków wyskakuję przerażająca puma! Wszyscy zaczynają panikować i uciekać. Szybko pojawiają się strażnicy i usypiają zwierze i je zabierają! Uczestnicy zaczynają wracać z tamtą skąd uciekli. '''Victoria: '''Stop! Nie ruszajcie się! Wy, którzy uciekli w tamtą stronę! Kayla, Roberto, Nina, Matt, Sandy, Masaki oraz Emily! Będziecie razem drużyną yyy... Przerażających Pum! ''Pojawia się logo Przerażających Pum 'Victoria: '''A wy... yyy... ''Przylatuję papuga i gryzie włosy Lyla! 'Lyl: '''Au! Idź, idź ty wstrętna wróżko... papugo! '''Victoria: '''Już wiem! Wróżkowe Papugi! ''Pojawia się logo Wróżkowych Papug 'Caroline: '''Cooo? Wróżkowe Papugi? Co to ma znaczyć? Nie ma takiego przymiotnika jak "Wróżkowe" I poza tym papugi nie mogą być wróżkowe, bo to byłoby błędne określenie. '''Victoria: '''Doobrze... dzięki Carolinie zmieniam waszą nazwę na Irytujące Papugi! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Oh nie!!! '''Caroline: '''Tak lepiej ''Wszyscy się patrzą wilkiem na Caroline 'Victoria: '''Przejdźmy do wyzwania. Otóż na wyspie znajdują się wyłącznie, tylko 2 domki. Jeden domek jest większy od drugiego, jednak by go otworzyć musicie znaleźć 3 kawałki twarzy Chri... przepraszam MOJEJ twarzy, ponieważ jest piękna. Znajdziecie je w różnych miejscach na wyspie. To wyzwanie jest świetne na początek, bo zobaczycie jak niebezpieczne będą tu przeszkody. '''Roberto: '''Oglądaliśmy już Totalną Porażkę, więc wiemy jak wyglądają wyzwania? Co nie? '''Victoria: '''Jestem nową prowadzącą więc teraz będzie to wyglądać inaczej... nie powiem czy gorzej czy lepiej, sami się przekonacie! A teraz czas na wyzwanie! Gotowi? ... Start! ''Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę dżungli, oprócz Emily która pobiegła w przeciwną. 'Nina: '''Emily druga! Dżungla Las ''Drużyna pum, biegnie przez las. 'Nina: '''Powinniśmy się rozdzielić, tak łatwej znajdziemy wszystkie kawałki! '''Roberto: '''Wy sobie szukajcie w grupkach, a ja pobiegnę sam! ''Roberto wysunął się na przód i walnął w drzewo. Reszta drużyny się śmieje. Tymczasem w drużynie papug. 'Maia: '''Dzielimy się na 3 grupy. W pierwszej grupie będę ja... AJ i... ''Myślała nad jeszcze nad wyborem normalnej osoby. 'Caroline: '''Ja ponieważ, uważam że Maia ma tak duży potencjał jak ja na bycie Liderem. Oczywiście ja powinnam nim być. '''Maia: '''Ehh... niech ci będzie! Niech reszta idzie w inne strony! ''Nina, Emily i Masaki znaleźli się przy drewnianej bramie. 'Nina: ' To pewnie, tu znajduję się jedna z części. 'Masaki: '''Tylko ciekawe jak otworzyć ją, na pewno gdzieś się tu może znajdować jakiś przedmiot np: Miecz Samuraja, który pod odpowiednim kontem skieruję promień słoneczny w otwór i wtedy otworzy drzwi! '''Nina: '''Ale gdzie ten miecz może być? '''Emily: '''A może wystarczy zapukać? ''Emily puka do drzwi. 'Głos: '''Kto tam? '''Emily: '''My po część głowy Weroniki! '''Głos: '''Weroniki? '''Nina: '''Wiktorii Canaris '''Głos: '''Co macie w za mian? '''Emily: '''Mnie! '''Głos: '...... takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem Otwierają się drzwi i Nina bierze część głowy. 'Nina: 'Świetnie! Mamy już 1 część, jeszcze tylko 2! Emily się potyka i z jej torebki wypada kot. 'Emily: '''Oj nie powinniście tego widzieć! '''Nina: '''Czy to kot? '''Emily: '''Tak, ale nie mówcie tego nikomu, a zwłaszcza Victorii, bo może mnie wylać za to że mam własnego zwierzaka! Proszęęęęę! '''Nina: '''Obiecuję, ja nie powiem, za żadne skarby! '''Emily: '''Dziękuje! Ja też obiecuje nie wygadać, o tym co wy skrywacie ''Stanęli jak nieruchomi 'Masaki: '''Ten kot jest taki słodki, że mógłbym go zjeść... Dosłownie! ''Emily i Nina odsunęli się od niego, a tymczasem widzimy ich w ekranie telewizora, który właśnie ogląda Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Myślą, że nie widzę co oni robią? I jeszcze nikt nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń? Szefie, czy może pan zmienić Image? Ten stary jest trochę... yyym... staromodny? '''Chef: '''Cooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Tak szybko leć! ''Szef pobiegł! 'Victoria: '''Oglądajcie nas po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Jake i Lyl czają się na stertę śmieci, na której wierzchołku znajduję się jedna z części twarzy. Niestety Szef przygotował na nich pułapkę, w postaci wyrzutni piłek tenisowych! 'Jake: '''Uwaga! Gdy powiem 3 biegniemy razem? OK? '''Lyl: '''OK! '''Jake: '''iiii... 3! Już tera, biegnij, biegnij ''Lyl wybiegł i biegł w kierunku sterty śmieci, a w tym czasie Szef zaczyna w niego strzelać piłkami, jednak żadna w niego nie trafia. Po przebiegnięciu kawałka, Lyl zatrzymał się i znów zaczął grać, a Szef wystrzelał w niego innym sprzętami, mimo to nadal nie trafił! '''W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake Jake: 'Jestem pierwszym który z tego z korzystał. No cóż... chyba ja muszę robić wszystko za nas dwojga. Lyl to taki no-life, ale dziwne że nie jest otyły. Pod jaskinią ''Maia, AJ i Caroline szukały innej części twarzy. Podbiegli pod jaskinie. 'AJ: '''Może kawałek znajduję się w jaskini? '''Maia: 'Żartujesz? Przecież to zbyt oczywiste, by ktoś go tam umieszczał! Caroline wychodzi z jaskini z kawałkiem w rękach 'Caroline: '''A jednak go ktoś tam umieścił! '''Maia: '''Dobra nieważne, dziewczyny czy chcielibyście mnie na kapitana? ... Za nim coś powiecie, opowiem o tym jak byłam kapitanką w szkolnej drużynie Cheerleaderek i dzięki mnie dostaliśmy się na mistrzostwa. Byliśmy w finale i prawie... '''AJ: '''Wygrałyście? '''Maia: '''Nie, prawie przegrałyśmy, ale zdobyłyśmy złoto! '''Caroline: '''Ale czy znacie wszystkie zasady liderowania? '''Maia: '''Jakie zasady? A po za tym, przecież jesteśmy na wyspie gdzieś na środku Atlantyku, tu nie ma zasad! ''Krzyknęła i poszła, a za nią AJ i zła Carolina. '''W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia Maia: 'Dały się łatwo nabrać. A ta Carolina? Co ona sobie myśli? Wymyśla jakieś zasady które nie istnieją! Uh... Przy stercie śmieci ''Tymczasem Jake próbuje nadal zdobyć ten kawałek twarzy. 'Jake: '''Lyl! Spójrz! Chwilowo nie ma Szefa więc wykorzystaj okazje. '''Lyl: '''OK, spróbuje! ''Lyl, zaczął się wspinać na stertę śmieci, jednak w tym momencie, jakaś piłka zwaliła ten kawałek twarzy i trafiła w ręcę Roberto! 'Roberto: '''O tak! To się nazywa podkręcona! ''Pobiegł szukać kolejnej części. U Davisa i Ty'a dużo się dzieje. Davis postanowił zmienić wygląd Ty'a, ale chyba nie wyszło mu to za dobrze. 'Davis: '''Wspaaanialeee! Teraz wyglądasz pięknie ''Ty, przypominał Davisa' a ten - Justina Biebera '''Davis: '''Dziewczyny cię pokochają! Dziwne, że we mnie się jeszcze tu nikt nie zakochał. Przecież wg. danych Justin Bieber, skrada serca tysiącom fanek! Nie ma mowy, by tu nie było żadnych Beliebers. '''Ty: '''Ehh... wisi mi to '''Davis: Chodźmy pokazać innym twój image! Ty i Davis podszedli do Jake i Lyl'a którzy akurat byli w pobliżu. Davis: 'Przedstawiam wam, ,owego, odświeżonego Ty'a!!! ''Jake i Lyl, byli zszokowani 'Ty: '''Wisi mi to! '''Davis: '''Idziemy tak poderwać laski ''Przybiegli do nich Maia, AJ i Caroline 'Davis: '''Siemka Lachunie! '''Maia: '''Co to za bimber! I czy macie jakiś klucz? '''Jake: '''Prawie zdobyliśmy, ale Roberto go przejął przed nami '''Maia: '''Uhhh! ''Zauważyła że na domku na drzewie znajduję się kawałek części. Powiedziała to innym i wszyscy podbiegli pod niego! To samo było z Kaylą, Mattem i Sandy! Również to zobaczyli i zaczeli się wspinać, tak jak i przeciwnicy. 'Maia: '''Ten kawałek jest nasz! '''Kayla: '''Pierwsi go złapiemy, więc wybijcie sobie z głowy zwycięstwo! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się wspinać i walczyli o to kto, zdobędzie ten kawałek. Gdy byli już bardzo blisko, nagle papuga go zabrała i poleciała w niebo. 'Maia: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! '''Lyl: '''Znów ta głupia papuga, co jadła moje włosy? ''AJ wpadła na pomysł. 'AJ: '''Papużko! Chodź i pożuj trochę więcej włosów Lyl'a! '''Lyl: '''Co ty chcesz zrobić?? '''AJ: '''Próbuje nas uratować! ''Papuga przyleciała i zaczeła gryźć jego włosy. AJ zabrała jej kawałek twarzy! 'Irytujące Papugi: '''Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! ''Z krzaków wyskakuje Roberto. 'Roberto: '''Znalazłem 3 kawałek! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Oooooooo '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Taaaaaaaaaak! ''Pobiegli do domków i włożyli 3 części. Drzwi się otworzyły, a zwycięzcy mogli wreszcie odpocząć po męczącym wyzwaniu. '''Victoria: '''Pumy wygrywają, a Papużki muszą dziś wyrzucić kogoś ze swojej drużyny. Spotkamy się na klifie i tam dowiemy się, kto pierwszy wypadnie w tym sezonie! '''W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia 'Maia: '''Nie wiem kogo dziś wyeliminować! Wszyscy w tej drużynie przegranych, są dziwni: Emo, Bimber, No-life oraz Carolina Ugh!! Przy domkach '''Ty: '''Wisi mi to ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wilkiem. Na ceremonii 'Victoria: '''Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacyjnej. Zasady są prostę, oddaliście głosy na osoby której chcecie się pozbyć. Osoba z największą ilością głosów - wypada. Ja i Szef... ygh... przygotowaliśmy pianki dla osób bezpiecznych. A tymi osobami są odpowiednio: ''Wszyscy byli bardzo zdenerwowani 'Victoria: '''Maia! AJ! Jake! Lyl! i ... Caroline! Zostali Ty - emo któremu wszystko wisi, oraz Davis, który zrobił z niego Biebera i sam nim jest. Hm... gdybym mogła, wywaliła bym was obojga! Ale mogę tylko jednego, a jest nim... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TY!!! '''Ty: '''Ehh... wisi mi to '''Victoria: '''Szefie, zaprowadź go do armaty wstydu! Pewnie znacie te urządzenie z poprzedniego sezonu? ''Szef wkłada Ty'a do armaty wstydu i Victoria zamierza go juz wyrzucić. 'Victoria: '''Dobra robota szefie, jednak uważam iż powinieneś się uśmiechać niż tylko się złościć. To odstrasza młodszych widzów, a nam zależy na widzach co nie? '''Chef: '''Dłużej już nie wytrzymam jej!!! ''Szef wchodzi sam do armaty wstydu. 'Chef: '''Suń sie gocie! '''Victoria: '''Co? Postanawiasz odejść, po tym jak próbowałam cię zmienić na modniejszego człowieka? No cóż, jesteś tak samo stary jak twój poprzednik. '''Chef: '''Możesz obrażać mnie, ale za żadne skarby nie obrażaj najdroższego Chrisa, bo spotka cię kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... ''Victoria wystrzeliła ich z armaty i oboje krzyczeli. '''Ty: '''Wisi mi tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... '''Victoria: '''Pierwszy odcinek i już mieliśmy buntowników! No cóż, jedni odchodzą drudzy przybywają. Zobaczcie co nowego w następnym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki